Perjuangan Vincent Mencari HP
by yondie93
Summary: COMPLETE. Ejekan Marlene membuat Vincent kalang kabut nyari hape.. Gimana perjuangannya dalam mencari hape? kita intip yuukkk... jangan lupa review yah XD
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : **Ejekan Marlene membuat Vincent kalang kabut nyari hape.. Gimana perjuangannya dalam mencari hape?? kita intip yuukkk... jangan lupa review yah XD

**Disclaimer : **FF bukan punyaku!!

xXxXxXx

Saat itu di kota terlupakan Ajit, Cloud yg menyelamatkan Marlene dari trio ubanan ditolong oleh Vincent. Setelah berhasil kabur mereka bercakap2 sebentar.

"Cloud, tifa bagaimana?! Apa dia tidak apa2?!" tanya Marlene.

"Ya.. Dia tidak apa2. Lukanya tidak parah." jawab Cloud.

"Benarkah?? Syukurlah kalau begitu... Aku ingin bicara dengannya, boleh aku telepon Tifa??"

"Boleh, bentar ya... Aku cari hapeQ dulu." Cloud merogoh2 kantongnya. "Lho? Hape? Hape?? Hape??? Kok nggak ada??? Mesti jatoh pas lawan trio ubanan itu!!! Sialan mereka!!! Aku doain rambut mereka jadi item ntar!!!!"

"Ngg... Nggak ada ya?? Klo oom Vincent, ada nggak??" Marlene bertanya penuh harap. Vincent hanya diam dan memberikan tanda bahwa dia nggak punya.

"Ampun dah oom Vincent... Hari gini nggak punya hape?! Kuper amat!!" Marlene kecewa.

"Sudahlah Marlene. Lebih baik kita cepat2 pulang ke Midgar, Tifa menunggu. Soal hape ntar aku beli lagi." Cloud kembali tenang. "Vincent mau ikut ke Midgar?"

"Nggak. Aku ada urusan. Kalian pergi sajalah." jawab Vincent datar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Marlene, ayo pulang."

"Ayo. Da-da buh-bye oom Vincent.." akhirnya Marlene dan Cloud balik ke Midgar. sementara itu Vincent merenung. Di otaknya masih terbayang kata2 Marlene yg nancep dalem bgt.

"Iya juga ya, kenapa aku nggak beli hape aja?" akhirnya Vincent memutuskan untuk pergi hunting hape. (weqs)

Akhirnya Vincent tiba di Bone Village. Dia segera bertanya pada pemimpin regu tambang di sana.

"Malem mas... Mau cari harta karun??" sapa penambang.

"Ngg.. Di sini kira2 ada hape nggak ya??" Vincent dengan polosnya bertanya.

"Yee... Klo masnya nyari hape, cari ke toko hape! Jgn di t4 tambang kayak gini! Masa hape ada di dalem tanah. Kan nggak mungkin!!!"

"Oh., gitu ya... Jadi nyari di toko hape... Makasih bang, informasinya."

"sama2.."

Vincent langsung terbang ke arah Rocket Town.

"Woi, Vincent! tumben dateng ke sini!" rupanya ada Cid.

"Cid, di sini ada toko hape nggak?"

"Toko hape? Ada kok... Dulu. Sekarang udah ancur gara2 peluncuran roket itu."

"Waduh.. Sayang bgt..." Vincent kecewa.

"Kenapa sih? Nyari hape?" tumben bgt Vincent peduli benda2 punya manusia! Setan aneh... Dalam hati cid bertanya demikian.

"Iya nih, pengen. Kira2 yg jual dimana ya??"

"Ngg... Coba aja kamu ke Gold Saucers. Sapa tw klo kamu maen disana bisa tuker gold sama hape."

"Gold Saucers ya... Bolehlah. Makasih Cid, atas sarannya!" Vincent langsung terbang ke Gold Saucers.

xXxXxXx


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary : **Ejekan Marlene membuat Vincent kalang kabut nyari hape.. Gimana perjuangannya dalam mencari hape?? kita intip yuukkk... jangan lupa review yah XD

**Disclaimer : **FF bukan punyaku!!

xXxXxXx

Akhirnya setelah terbang sebentar Vincent nyampe ke Gold Saucers.

"Ngg... Enaknya kemana dulu yah?? Coba ke arena speed dulu deh.."

Akhirnya di arena speed Vincent langsung ditawari main sama mbak2nya yg jaga disana.

"Mari mas maen tembak2an di jet coaster! Hari ini bagi yg bs dapet poin 10.000 dapet grand prize hape loh!!" promosi mbaknya manteb bgt.

Kontan aja vincent langsung mau.

"Aku mau! Aku kan penembak jitu! Aadiahnya lumayan lagi.. Dpt hape!!"

"Jgn lupa pke sabuk pengaman mas... Nanti ditilang lho..."

Akhirnya Vincent main, tp baru 1/4 perjalanan dia udah mabok duluan. Maklum, nggak pernah naik jetcoaster!! Udah gitu cpet bgt... Akhirnya dia cuma dapet 400 poin...

"Waduh.. Masnya kasian... Saya kasi hadiah hiburan aja ya... Nih saya kasi potion. kapan2 maen lagi ya.." hibur mbak2nya.

"Nggak lagi deh mbak... Eh maksudnya, saya maennya nggak mw besok dst..." Vincent berjalan terhuyung2, mabok.

Akhirnya setelah istirahat bentar (buat ngilangin mabok) Vincent pergi ke arena balap chocobo.

"Mbak bandar..." panggil Vincent.

"Ah, ya, ada apa mas? Mw pasang nomer?" tanya mbak bandar semangat.

"Ngg... Kali ini hadiahnya apa aja??"

"Oh, ya... Hadiahnya biasa aja, kayak yg kemaren2. Tapi sekarang lagi promo! Ntar yg nomernya keluar 2x di pertandingan berbeda yg diikuti bisa dapet hape." jelas mbaknya.

"Yg bener, mbak?! Klo gitu saya pasang deh!!" vincent langsung semangat. akhirnya pertandingan chocobo dimulai. ternyata yg menang peserta nomer 4-6! sementara vincent pasang nomer 5-6...

"Wah.. Masnya kasian... Padahal nomer 4-6 ada disebelah nomer masnya... Sayang yah.."

"Iya, mbak. Saya nggak ahli judi." akhirnya dengan perasaan kecewa Vincent langsung pergi.

Akhirnya diluar gold saucers...

"Ugh... Nyari hape aja kok susah bener?!" Vincent marah2 sendiri. Kemudian dia melihat ke sebuah rumah kecil yg agak jauh dari gold saucer. Rumah itu ada tulisannya, terbaca 'jual hape murah'

"Ng? Jual hape murah??? Coba ah kesana..." Vincent langsung terbang ke rumah itu.

"Ngg... Mas, bener nih disini jual hape murah???"

"Iya mas! Bener! Mw liat sampelnya?"

"Boleh.." Vincent menerima contoh hape-nya. "Mas... Kok nggak bisa nyala???"

"Emang kok.. Namanya juga murah... Harga kan nggak menipu. Klo masnya mau yg bagus ada kok. Tp agak mahal."

"Gpp, asal bisa nyala n dipake komunikasi. Emang mahalnya seberapa?" tanya Vincent.

"Yahh.. Semurah2nya yg bagus paling murah 1juta gil..."

Vincent langsung melihat isi dompetnya. Ternyata hanya 100ribu gil!

"Mas... Bayarnya boleh nyicil nggak?? Saya bayar UM-nya dulu 100ribu deh..."

"Lah, nggak bisa mas... Pokoknya ada uang ada barang... Kan sistemnya FF selalu gitu.." kata mas penjual hape.

Vincent pun kecewa... Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke midgar buat cari hape, walaupun dia gengsi sama yg lain...

xXxXxXx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary :** Ejekan Marlene membuat Vincent kalang kabut nyari hape.. Gimana perjuangannya dalam mencari hape?? kita intip yuukkk... jangan lupa review yah XD

**Disclaimer :** FF bukan punyaku!!

xXxXxXx

Sementara itu di Midgar... Trio Ubanan lagi2 buat kekacauan.

"WOI! KAMPRET LU! Klo nyari ibumu jgn disini! Ibumu nggak ada di sini! Trus ngapain juga kamu pke summon Bahamut segala?!" Reno marah2.

"Tidak.. Ibu ada disini. Kak Kadaj bisa merasakan kehadiran beliau." kata Yazoo.

"Uhhh... Trus mana itu kakak kalian si KADAL itu???!!!" (Reno)

"... Kadaj." Rude membenarkan.

"Ya! BADAK!"

"... Kadaj."

"Alah! Nggak penting sapa namanya! Kadal kek, badak kek, gatal kek, nenek kakek, terserah! Yg penting kalian pergi dari Midgar!!" Reno udah nggak sabar lagi.

"AHHH!! BERANINYA KAU MENGEJEK KAKAK KADAJ!!! NGAJAK BERANTEM NIH???" teriak Loz.

"Ayo klo mw berantem!! Rude, urus yg badannya gede itu! Aku lawan kuntilanak rambut putih ini!" (Reno)

"Baiklah..." Rude hanya menurut.

Akhirnya mereka b4 berantem (adegan pertarungan nonton sendiri di FFAC XDD) sementara Bahamut ngamuk mpe ngancurin gedung2. Sementara Tifa sibuk nolongin anak2 yg nggak sadarkan diri.

"Ampun dah!!!! Anak kecil kok tidur di tempat kek gini??? Bangun woi!!!! BANGUN!!!" Tifa teriak2 kenceng bgt. Bahamut noleh.

"Eh... Bahamut... Nggak kok... Tifa nggak bentak kamu..." Tifa mundur pelan2. Bahamut memperhatikannya dengan seksama, kemudian meraung. Tifa langsung ngibrit cepet bgt.

"KYAAAA!!! TULUNG!!! AKU NGGAK ENAK DIMAKAN!!!"

Tw2 ada highwind milik Cid lewat.

"Hyaaaa!!! YUFFIE KISARAGI DATANG MENOLONG!!!!" seru Yuffie yg loncat dari highwind sambil menyerang Bahamut. Bahamut langsung terbang menjauh.

"Ahhhhh!!!!!!! Makasih, Yuffie!! Aku kira aku mau dimakan tadi..." kata Tifa sambil ngos2an.

"Ahh... Gpp kok. Kan superhero kerjaannya... ugh... uhuk... huek!!!"

"WUAAA!!! YUFFIE!!! TERNYATA PENYAKIT MABOK UDARAMU NGGAK ILANG2 YA!!!"

"Maaf... Aku emang nggak kuat naik pesawat... Udah gitu tadi Cid nyupirnya nggak bener... uhuk... huek!!!" Yuffie lgsg muntah2. Tifa yg jijik langsung pergi ninggalin dia.

Sementara itu...

"Uwooo!!! Mati lo Bahamut!!!" teriak Cid sambil nyerang bahamut. Tp begonya, Cid bukannya ngelempar tombaknya, tp malah loncat ke atas bahamut n teriak2 nggak jelas. Otomatis Bahamut teriak2.

"Cid!!! Kamu pergi!!! Ntar ketembak lho!!!" Barret dari bawah nggak bisa nyerang gara2 ada Cid. "Woi, Red! Bawa Cid pergi dunk!! Aku nggak bisa nembak Bahamut, nih!"

"Ok deh, gmpg. Kucing, bantu aku!" Red XIII dengan sigap mendekati Bahamut yg tmbh parah ngamuknya gara2 Cid.

"Oi, singa, kok aku dipanggilnya kucing sih? Aku kan juga punya nama..."

"Iya, tapi namamu nggak elit. CAT SHIT, kan??"

"Namaku CAIT SITH!!! Enak aja ganti2 nama orang!!!" Cait Sith marah2.

"Kayaknya kamu bukan orang deh..."

xXxXxXx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary :** Ejekan Marlene membuat Vincent kalang kabut nyari hape.. Gimana perjuangannya dalam mencari hape?? kita intip yuukkk... jangan lupa review yah XD

**Disclaimer :** FF bukan punyaku!! (Hiks2 sedih T.T)

xXxXxXx

Mereka semua sibuk bertarung melawan Bahamut yg terbang2+ngamuk mpe ngancurin gedung2 di Midgar. Sementara Tifa cuma bengong di bawah ngeliatin mereka.

"Buset dah... Midgar ancur... Tp untung sektor 7 nggak kena... Klo ancur ntar aku kerja apa?? Hwaaa... Makasih Tuhan..." Tifa langsung sujud syukur.

"Baiklah!! Saatnya aku membantu mereka!" Tifa langsung lari ke tempat teman2nya lawan Bahamut. Tapi baru 10 langkah tw2 muncul Cloud hadang dia.

"TIFA! Kau tidak apa2?!" Cloud berteriak.

"WUAAA!!! CLOUD!!! JGN NGAGETIN!!! aku nyaris ketabrak kan jadinya!!!" tifa marah2.

"eh?? iya... maaf..."

"udahlah... btw, marlene mana?? dia nggak kenapa2 kan?? aku bisa dimarahin barret klo marlene mpe kegores 1 mili aja..."

"ah, marlene udah aku ungsiin ke t4 aman. tenang aja."

"oh, syukurlah.." tifa lega juga. "ayo, cloud! kita bantai bahamut yg lagi ngamuk itu!"

"ayo!" seru cloud semangat. mereka langsung naik fenrir. tapi tiba2...

"CLOOOUUUUUDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TIFAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"eh? sapa tuh yg manggil?" tanya tifa.

"nggak ngerti.. tapi suaranya kenceng bgt, cempreng lagi." kata cloud cuek.

"Cloud!!! seenaknya kau bilang aku cempreng!!!! aku marlene, MARLENE!!!!"

"Lah??? marlene????" tifa kaget bukan main.

"marlene??? kok kamu ada di sini???? kan aku udah bilang klo kamu nggak boleh kemana2 n ttp diem di rumah kakek chocobo!!!" cloud marah.

"aku tw, tp aku nggak bisa ninggalin temenQ di sektor 7, jadinya aku balik ke sini. tp itu nggak penting! ada berita buruk!" ujar marlene sambil ngos2an.

"berita buruk?! apaan?!"

"jgn bilang klo sektor 7 ancur... mw kerja apa aku anti klo barQ 7th heaven ancur??!!"

"nggak, bukan soal sektor 7, tp ttg oom vincent!"

"vincent? vincent kenapa?" cloud penasaran.

"itu.. dia ngamuk!!!" kata marlene sambil nunjuk2 ke belakang. dan benar saja, ada vincent lagi ngamuk2 malakin orang.

"serahkan hapemu!!! ato nggak aku bunuh!!!" ancam vincent sama orang yg lagi ketakutan liat bahamut.

"hape??? aku nggak punya!! lepasin aku napa sih!! aku bisa mati klo di sini terus!!" kata orang itu panik n langsung lari.

"vincent?? kamu kenapa??" tanya tifa.

vincent menoleh. wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan. (jelas aja nyeremin, dia kan setan... )

xXxXxXx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary !**

Ejekan Marlene membuat Vincent kalang kabut nyari hape.. Gimana perjuangannya dalam mencari hape?? kita intip yuukkk... jangan lupa review yah XD

**Disclaimer !**

FF bukan punyaku!! -hiks2, sedih…-

xXxXxXx

"vin... vincent...?" cloud ketakutan melihat vincent yg pasang muka garang.

"cloud... tifa..." panggil vincent lirih.

"i..iya vinnie... ada apa??" jawab tifa tergagap.

"toko hape di mana??"

"hah? apa kamu bilang?" marlene bingung.

"toko hape... di mana toko hape?????" ulang vincent.

"oh.. nyari toko hape tho... kirain kumat..." cloud yg udah ketakutan setengah idup liat vincent yg pucet garang langsung lega begitu tw permasalahannya.

"toko hape ada di sana. di gedung situ." kata tifa sambil nunjuk gedung yg masih utuh.

"di sana ya?? klo gitu aku kesana dulu!!!" kata vincent semangat. tp tw2 bahamut terbang ke arah gedung itu n langsung nyambet pke ekornya. akhirnya gedung itu rata dengan tanah...

"..." vincent langsung terdiam melihat gedung itu roboh...

"vinnie..." kata tifa lirih.

"vin... kamu jangan pucet dong... mukamu tu udah pucet, jgn ditambah pucet... ntar mukamu transparan..." kata cloud. kayaknya dia takut bgt sama vincent.

"..." vincent tetap diam sambil melihat ke arah gedung yg hancur.

"oom vincent..." marlene ikut sedih.

"..."

"vinnie, untuk menghibur hati, gimana klo kamu ikut aku sama cloud ngebantai bahamut itu? itung2 balas dendam gara2 ngancurin gedung t4 jual hape... aku tw kamu pengen bgt punya hape, tp nggak kesampean." kata tifa menghibur.

xXxXxXx


	6. Chapter 6

Halo semuaaaaa

Halo semuaaaaa!! Akhirnya gw mengupdate fic ini –terharu- Maaf untuk yang sudah menunggu lama… Gw disibukkan dengan ujian sekolah sih… huhuhuhuhu.

Btw ni chappie terakhir dari perjuangan Vincent mencari hape, moga2 ga kecewa deh.

**XxXxXxX**

"uwooo!! mati lo naga jelek!!" vincent teriak2 sambil nembakin bahamut. bahamut teriak2 kesakitan sambil nyembur2 api. tp untungnya nggak ada yg kena.

"vincent! klo nembak yg bener dunk! ntar klo kena aku gimana?!" cid marah2.

"mw gimana lagi? aku emosi sama bahamut satu ini gara2 udah ngancurin toko hape!"

"eh, oom setan! gara2 km bahamutnya jadi terbang!!" kata yuffie abis balik dari muntah2.

"ampun, dah... tinggi amat terbangnya." kata tifa.

"vin, km bisa terbang kan? gimana klo kamu gendong aku mpe atas trus aku bunuh bahamutnya.." kata cloud.

"gendong kepalamu itu!! emangnya aku bapakmu??" vincent emang bener2 emosi.

"yahh... kok gitu c?? ntar aku nggak kasi hape loh... masa g mw rejeki c??" cloud mengiming2i vincent dengan gencarnya.

"ah?? eh... ya... iya deh... tp cuma mpe atas gedung itu yah." vincent mau juga, demi hape.

"hore... vincent baekk..."

"ganbattene!! vinnie, cloud!!" kata yg lain memberi semangat.

akhirnya vincent-cloud nyampe juga ke atas gedung. sementara bahamut udah ancang2 mw ngeluarin mega flare-nya.

"wadoh, bahamut!! jgn muntahin apimu dulu!!" cloud udah panik duluan.

"elu ngapain panik?! udah, lgsg aja tebas bahamutnya!! aku lempar deh!!" vincent langsung narik cloud.

"ehhh... tapi... eh... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" dengan sekuat tenaga vincent melempar cloud ke arah bahamut.

"ampun dah vincent!! setan lu!!" cloud teriak2 di atas sana. "bahamut jelek! gara2 kamu aku dilempar sama vincent! terima ini!!"

bahamut mengeluarkan mega flare-nya ke arah cloud. tp cloud bisa selamat menerobos semburan api itu. tp tiba2 cloud melihat aeris.

"aeris?? itu kamu??" cloud kaget.

"iya.. ini aku... aeris.. cloud, km kangen nggak sama aku??" aeris berkata dengan sangat manja.

"WOI! AERIS! JGN GANGGU CLOUD!! DIA LAGI LAWAN BAHAMUT MALAH KAMU GODAIN!! KAMU ITU UDAH MATI, NGGAK PERLU IKUT CAMPUR URUSAN DUNIA!!" vincent yg tw ada aeris langsung mencak2 nggak jelas.

"la, km sendiri juga setan. ngapain kamu ada di sini?" aeris membalasnya.

"ye... klo aku mah beda urusan sama kamu!! udah sono lu minggat!!" vincent bener2 emosi.

"huuu... payah lo... dasar setan." aeris ikutan emosi, trus pergi.

cloud hanya diam dan langsung menebas bahamut. bahamut langsung K.O.

"horeee!! cloud sama vincent hebat!!" semuanya teriak2 kegirangan di bawah. cloud sama vincent turun dari atas gedung.

"cloud, mana janjimu beliin aku hape?? aku udah bantu kamu lawan bahamut lho..." vincent langsung merengut. kayaknya dia bener2 pgn bgt punya hape.

"ah, ya... klo gitu aku kasi duit dulu aja ya.." cloud segera mengambil dompetnya. tp tiba2...

"CLOUD!! CLOUD!!" rupanya reno dan rude lari tergopoh2 mendatangi cloud.

"ada apa??"

"itu... hosh.. hosh.. kadaj... hosh.. lari bawa... hosh... jenova..." kata reno.

"kamu bilang apa?" cloud kebingungan.

"kadaj... sama sodaranya yg lain... mereka pergi bawa jenova..." kata rude.

"APA LO BILANG?! JENOVA DI BAWA KABUR?!" teriak cloud kaget.

"iya... kita mesti gimana dunkz...??"

"ya udah deh! aku kejar mereka!!"

"cloud!! tunggu!!" vincent mencegahnya pergi.

"ampun dah vincent... ada apa lagi??"

"mana duit buat beli hape??" vincent menagih janji cloud.

"ehh... ntar dulu ya... aku mw ngejar trio ubanan itu dulu! ntar klo udah balik aku kasi deh!!" cloud langsung ngebut pke motornya.

vincent hanya bengong ngeliatin cloud yg mulai ilang di kejauhan...

**TAMAT**

Ending yang aneh… yap, gw akui itu… T.T

Review, plz??


End file.
